


Team Kalinda all the way

by justlovebt



Category: Good Wife RPF, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficathon, I sincerely apologize, It's all just in my head, Mean no disrespect, My first RPF, Prompt Fill, RPF, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An email with nothing more than a link introduced Jules to Kalicia fanfic and she rapidly became addicted. Now she has requested a meeting. Can she convince the writers?</p>
<p>Written for Sweetjamielee`s Plan B summer ficathon, for a prompt left by Miss Fandom herself Sweetjamielee: As a consequence of accidentally getting hooked on TGW fanfic, JM becomes an avid Kalicia shipper and demands that they make it happen in canon RIGHT NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Kalinda all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetjamielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamielee/gifts).



> Title: Team Kalinda all the way.  
> Author: Bepatientimadoc AKA justlovebt  
> Fandom: The Good Wife, RPF  
> Pairing: Jules/Archie  
> Word Count: ~1500  
> Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters of the lovely show `The Good Wife`. The way I wrote the actresses, however, is no more than a fragment of my imagination that just didn’t want to budge. I sincerely apologize.  
> Prompt: JM becomes a Kalicia-fan after reading fanfic, and demands the writers to make it happen.  
> Apology: Once again, I sincerely apologize. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N So, my first RPF ever… *Blush* Really don’t know what to call this, but it wouldn’t go away until I wrote it down, so here you go…. LOL Please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Schwarmerei suggested in the ficathon that this prompt should be filled multiple times as some sort of Kalicia entrance exam, not only do I hope I passed, I sincerely second this motion and hope more versions of this lovely prompt will follow.

_** Team Kalinda all the way. ** _

 

 

‘Sweetjamielee…’

Julianna breathed the word just as Archie came in. The British woman had been summoned to sit in on this meeting Jules had requested, and the two friends quickly exchanged a smile. The older actress had called her a few times in the morning, but, inbetween jet-lag and a friend who had gotten in trouble and had expected her to go all `Kalinda` on him she had not had a change to get back to the beautiful brunette.

‘Bless you!’

Robert pushed a box of tissues closer to his leading actress, eyeing at her as if hoping he wouldn’t catch the cold that made her blurt out these strange noises. Julianna looked straight at Archie and rolled her eyes, an action that never failed to make the younger actress laugh. Even though she was not sure what this meeting would bring, she relaxed and leaned back in the chair after moving it slightly so she had a better vision of the other woman.

‘What? No! ThreeGuesses!’

Michelle blinked, placing her tea, -or at least what she called tea, Archie always thought the American`s had a lot of things going for them, but making a good tea certainly wasn`t one of those things.- in front of her.

‘Guess what?’

Archie smiled, starting to get a hint of what Jules was getting at. Contrary of what her character had once told Alicia, Jules never ceased to surprise and amaze her. She had to admire the fierce streak the more experienced actress showed in interviews and in meetings like these. She knew what her opinion was, and was not afraid to say it. It was a shame though not more people had stood up to her. Archie knew Jules came across as… well, let`s face it… Arrogant, if not to say a little bitchy. The silliest thing however was that she was not. The woman loved a good discussion, but was, if you got passed the first strong-placed blows, very open to suggestions. She had a way of presenting her opinion as the only correct one, and many people fell for that. But Jules had once admitted to her, when they had been drinking -REAL-  tea in her trailer, that she liked it far better if someone stood up to her. Since that moment Archie, much like her alter ego, had taken it on herself to push a little against the other woman`s strong opinions. And, if this conversation was going where she thought it was going, she thought, maybe, it had had some effect.

‘No, Archie! Seriously! Help me here! Lunchinanelevator!’

‘I just had breakfast, thank you very much. I`ll have you know it’s the most important meal of the day!’

The British accent, that always became slightly lighter when she was working for a long time in New York, now showed its full force, and she saw Julianna blush at the sound of it. Another trailer-admission. Jules loved herself a little British accent.

`Schwarmerei?`

Archie smiled, and started to feel sorry for the writers, who obviously struggled to get the point Jules was trying to make. Robert and Michelle looked at each other helplessly, before turning their eyes on her. Archie always thought it funny how the two were so tuned in to each other, that sometimes even their motions looked mirrored. She looked up to find Jules was also looking at her expectantly, hoping she would help her make her point come across. Archie channeled Kalinda however and shrugged, an amused smile playing with her lips as she pressed her fingertips together and allowed her elbows to lean on the chair`s armrests.

`I don`t speak German.`

A playful slap on her knee –making the bodypart tingle slightly, and, Archie knew, not because of its force- was accompanied by a throaty laugh that did silly things with her abdomen. Obviously Michelle noticed this time Archie wouldn`t be the unofficial translator she had been in earlier meetings. Because she sighed and tried to ply her face in a friendly smile.

‘ Maybe you can tell us why you requested this meeting, what are you talking about?`

Her voice sounded soothing and warm, but the woman`s eyes had a cautious look in her eyes. Archie couldn’t blame her. They all knew how Jules could be if she got all fired up.

`The ficathon of course, haven`t you seen… read… anything? Really, I was THIS close to leaving a prompt!`

Archie inwardly sniggered while she regarded the writer`s faces. It was as if they were muggles, hearing words like quidditch and Hogwarts. -Yes, she read Harry Potter, she was British after all-

`Prompt?`

Michelle tried.

`Yes, that’s a word, or a sentence, well, anything really that you would like to read fanfiction about.`

Bingo! Archie saw how something began to make sense in the writer`s minds as they exchanged a look again. This, however, seemed to be completely lost by Jules, who just went on with her story.

`But anyway, to get to the point… I really think we need some Kalicia this season. Well, not some, a LOT, and preferably soon… I mean, it`s what the fans want after all.`

Aaaaand, she lost them again. Disguising the movement as a cough, she secretly chuckled behind her hand. This was simply too funny.

`Kalicia?`

Roberts eyes were slightly wide, when he spoke the strange word as if he tasted something bad.

`Yes, of course, no self-respecting onscreen couple these days is without a combined name. You two should consider Rochelle, or, maybe Michbert? No Rochelle, Rochelle is good… It rolls of the tongue, you know.`

`Kalinda/Alicia, she means.’

Archie calmly clarified, seeing the faces of the writers shortly relax with understanding, before tensing up with UNDERSTANDING.

`Yes, that’s what I`m saying. I mean Willicia sounds terrible, and Pelicia? Come on! But Kalicia has a nice ring to it. I like it. Let`s make it happen.`

`You mean, TOGETHER together?`

Roberts voice pitched a little in panic, but she was surprised to see Michelle`s eyes starting to shine. It was obvious that, in her lovely imagination, scenes were already being put together and written.

‘Of course, I mean, it`s that obvious. EVERYBODY sees it. Cary, Diane, Nick! Even Lana and Donna saw Alicia as competition. I mean, you`ve been writing it, brilliantly. Why does Kalinda always go out of her way to protect Alicia? Why does Alicia put up with Peter UNTIL she finds out he slept with Kalinda? And then why can she forgive HIM and not HER? I still can`t believe I`ve been so blind before.’

Archie catches Julianna`s apologetic glance and smiles, reassuringly, knowing where this little revelation came from. When she had heard about Jules` infamous interview she had closed her eyes and moaned. Jules always knew how to get the fans against her. The link she had sent, without as much as an accompanying word, had obviously done the trick.

‘And you would be on board with this?’

Archie raises her eyebrows at Robert’s question, and hears how the panic is now kept at bay by the fact none of the 3 women has jumped up or screamed. She looks back at Jules lazily, letting her eyes, very Kalinda-like, take in and appraise the woman.

‘Kalinda could do worse.’

-And did last season- she almost adds, but thinks the better of it. Much like Kalinda, Archie has found economy of words most times is the best approach.

She smiles when she sees Roberts eyes glance over, his mind working at full speed and she knows they have them. She flashes Julianna a confident Kalinda-smile before she gets up and brushes her hand gently against the leading actress’ upper arm.

`I take it that it`s settled then?`

Before waiting an answer, she escapes, feeling how the other woman follows.

* * *

Archie  can just close the door of her trailer before the giggles erupt. Jules touches her forearm, fondly, and smiles before walking to the small fridge and taking out two drinks. When she hands the British woman her soda it seems she has calmed down a little. A broad smile however resides on the, only moments before quite stoic but oh so gorgeous, face.

‘ Who were you ‘doing’? ‘

Archie shakes her head while she asks the question, the woman before her now calm and with an amused glimmer in her eye.

‘Can`t you guess?’

‘Elsbeth?’

They giggle together, their harmony warming each of them from the inside.

‘And you?’

Archie considers the question, her eyes narrowing while she finds the words.

‘I wasn’t as original as you. I should have gone all Eli… Or Jackie… But all I did was Kalinda.’

Jules smiles and takes her girlfriends hand, pulling her closer and whispering the words before leaning in for a kiss.

`Hey, you know me, I am Team Kalinda all the way.’

 

THE END


End file.
